


How to Win Any Argument

by lynne_monstr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia's advice rears its head a little too late, but Germany doesn't mind. Neither does Austria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Win Any Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a trope!fic meme on tumblr. Prompt: drunk fic (with schnapps)

Prussia had once told him a long time ago, _Stick to beer, West, because those sissy sweet drinks will fuck your shit up_. At the time, Germany had laughed it off, mentally filing the advice away with other such tidbits, such as, _Never trust an Austrian_ and _It's not fighting dirty if you win_.

But as Austria refilled his tiny little glass for the sixth - no, eighth - no - As Austria refilled his glass _again_ , Germany had to admit that maybe his older brother was correct in this instance. But just this once, he was sure. Otherwise, he might have to seriously reconsider the bit about _Birds make the best attack squad._

The drink tasted foul at first, but after the first couple glasses had become progressively sweeter until he couldn't remember why he'd disliked it at all. And, too late, that's when he remembered Prussia's words.

He stuck out a finger at Austria. Somehow, he was sure, it was all the other nation's fault. "It's all your fault," he announced. The room spun around his finger and he was dizzy, and then there was something soft and warm resting against his head.

He blinked and the haze parted, and he realized his error. The soft and warm thing was Austria. His lap, to be precise. And Germany was laying in it. He should feel embarrassed, he knew, but the schnapps had thrown a blanket over his mind, leaving it as soft and fuzzy as the world around him, so instead he smiled and stayed put, shifting on Austria's overly plush sitting room couch to lay on his back and look up at his host.

"You're tall," he observed. How had he never realized how tall Austria was? He mentally filed the thought as something to investigate at a later date.

"You're drunk," was the response, but Austria was smiling down at him so Germany was pretty sure this wasn't one of his temper tantrums.

"So are you," he replied. He had no idea if it was true or not, but he'd seen Prussia win arguments using those same words, and try as he might, couldn't remember why he used to think that was a bad strategy.

Austria shook his head. "So childish," he muttered.

Germany shot straight up and clutched at Austria's shoulders. "Yes, that's the reason!"

They both laughed and laughed and before Germany had time to realize he was right about Austria being drunk too, they were kissing. Austria tasted like apricot and it was nice, so after they pulled away, Germany plucked his glass from the table, took a sip, and did it again.


End file.
